


Ho Ho No

by bangyababy



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes is a saint, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Lack of Communication, M/M, Passive-aggression, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Talking about your feelings, Tired Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: “Steve, what the hell is that wreath doing on—oh my God!” Bucky stopped short and surveyed the scene. The kitchen counters were littered with dirty bowls and utensils, there was flour and apple peels everywhere, and in the middle was Steve wearing a sheepish smile and a white apron that said: “We whisk you a Merry Christmas.”Steve is really in the Christmas spirit. Bucky is not.





	Ho Ho No

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Happy Steve Bingo Square "It's too early for Christmas carols." Obv I was struggling for a title lmao

The front door slammed shut just as Steve closed the oven door. 

“Steve?” Bucky called. 

“In here!” Steve shouted, setting the timer on the oven. 

“Steve, what the hell is that wreath doing on—oh my God!” Bucky stopped short and surveyed the scene. The kitchen counters were littered with dirty bowls and utensils, there was flour and apple peels  _ everywhere _ , and in the middle was Steve wearing a sheepish smile and a white apron that said: “We whisk you a Merry Christmas.” 

“What is happening?”

“I’m making a pie,” Steve supplied.

Bucky sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Steve, we talked about this.” 

“No,  _ you _ talked about this; I listened.”

“I thought we agreed,” Bucky tried. 

Steve grinned. “Nope. I believe what I said was that I’ll think about it.” 

“Did you?”

“Yeah, and then I decided you’re a real Ebenezer Scrooge so here we are.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “asshole” under his breath, but was quiet while Steve began to clean. When Steve pulled out a dish rag in the shape of a Christmas tree Bucky groaned. 

“Steve, please, it’s not even December yet.”

“And?”

Bucky picked up a snowman salt shaker and waved it in Steve’s face. Steve blinked at him and Bucky set the shaker down with more force than necessary. 

“You break it, you buy it,” Steve warned. He saw Bucky reach for it again, this time with his metal hand. Steve threw an apple core at him, and Bucky’s hand came up to intercept the fruit. There was a dangerous glint in Steve’s eyes when he spoke. “Don’t.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes and tossed the core in the trash. He sidled up behind Steve at the sink and wrapped his arms around his waist. He pressed a kiss to Steve’s neck before hooking his chin over Steve’s shoulder. 

“Sweetheart,” he began and Steve snorted. Bucky nipped at his earlobe. “Baby, don’t you think this is all a bit…” He trailed off as Steve stiffened in his arms. 

“A bit what?”

“Much?”

If Steve was stiff before he was iron now. He shut off the water and pressed at Bucky. Bucky moved just enough for him to turn around.

“Do you really hate it that much?” 

“I don’t  _ hate  _ it.”

“But you don’t love it.” 

Steve pushed Bucky aside and walked out of the kitchen.

“Where you going?” There was no reply. When Bucky heard the front door open he began to panic. “Steve?” He started for the hall but heard the front door shut and something jingling in the hallway. The wreath Bucky realized. When Steve came back he wouldn’t look Bucky in the eye.

“Steve?” 

Instead of answering Steve picked up the salt and pepper shakers and shoved them in the cabinet, before pulling off his the apron, and gathering up a handful of festive dish towels. 

“Oh, here we go,” Bucky muttered, following Steve to the laundry closet. “Can you stop being dramatic for a minute and talk to me?” 

“What’s there to talk about?” 

“For one, you could try explaining why you’re so gung-ho with the Christmas shit.”

“It doesn’t matter, Buck. You don’t want it up, we won’t have it up.” 

“I’m just saying at least wait until December.” 

“Bucky, it’s fine.” 

“Jesus Christ, Rogers! Can you just tell me what the fuck is going on?”

“Can you?” Steve gave him a pointed look, closing the washer lid. He headed back to the kitchen calling, “I’ll do the living room after I clean up the kitchen.” 

Bucky snarled at Steve’s retreating back. He slammed the closet doors closed and took several deep breaths. When Bucky finally went back into the kitchen to talk to Steve, he found him wiping down the counters, expression blank. Bucky had to remind himself that punching Steve wouldn’t get him anywhere. 

Steeling himself for a fight, Bucky walked over and put his hands over Steve’s. Steve froze but kept his eyes on the counter. “Steve,” he whispered. “Please talk to me.” 

Steve sighed and turned to rest his head on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky immediately tugged him close, burying his nose into Steve’s hair. 

“You remember Christmas when we were kids?” Steve finally asked. 

Bucky nodded. “Not much to remember, but yeah.” 

“That’s what I mean.”

Bucky pulled back to look Steve in the eye. “What?”

“When we were kids…neither of us had much, Lord knows my ma and yours tried. But you know we could never have a tree, even if we could’ve afforded one, with my asthma…I think the only Christmas decorations me and Ma had was our old stockings.”

“We weren’t much better,” Bucky admitted. 

“Exactly. I don’t know, I just thought…they’re all gone, Buck, it’s just us now.” Steve’s eyes began to shine and he looked down. “Even though we didn’t have much, it always  _ felt _ like Christmas, but now—I just thought that—” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky breathed. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together, a silent apology. 

“I don’t mean to say I’m not happy with just you, because I am.”

“I know, you ain’t gotta apologize, baby.”

“But if I had just—” 

“It doesn’t matter, I know now. And you know what?”

“What?” 

“As soon as that pie comes out of the oven were going out and finding the biggest Christmas tree money can buy.”

Steve beamed at him and Bucky felt his heart swell. “Really?”

“Yeah, maybe even one for the bedroom, too. Hell, we can get one for every room.” Steve laughed and Bucky couldn’t help but kiss him again. 

“I love you, Bucky.” 

“Honey, you’re a pain in the ass, but damn if I don’t love you, too.” 

Steve gave him a playful shove. “I’ll finish up here, you go watch TV or something.” 

Bucky had just settled himself on the couch when he heard the music start. 

_ Deck the halls with bows of holly- _

“The hell! Steve! It’s too early for Christmas carols!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on [tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
